


Furious Angels

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Challenge: First Line, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo and Trinity wait for the next life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> Written for the meme where you take another author's first line and write a story from it. This first line is Victoria P's.

The sky is a blinding blue. He squints and still detects no sign of digital green. His eyes are whole, he is not tired nor cold nor wounded. The buzz of the Matrix is silent in his brain.

By all of this, he knows that he is dead.

"What happened?"

He looks down, and Trinity faces him without sunglasses, her eyes as blue and blinding as the sky. He steps close to kiss her, and her arms around him are strong as they have always been.

"Nothing changed," he says after.

"We'll go back."

"But not yet."

"No. Not yet."


End file.
